


Lore / The Light / Little Lights

by UnlitLamppost



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crucible (Destiny), Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlitLamppost/pseuds/UnlitLamppost
Summary: Little Lights is a Fanfic lore book set in the Destiny universe to showcase the little stories of calm in a galaxy filled with chaos.
Kudos: 17





	1. Hard Bargains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Based after events from the end of the Season of Arrivals.
> 
> Eva Levante looks for an unlikely ally in the Drifter amidst prep work for The Dawning.

“It’s fine dear. Put the boxes over there, we have a few more weeks before we will start decorating for the Dawning,” Eva said, pointing one of the new lights toward the alcove by the bazaar. What a time to be newly brought into the world, thought Eva. She looked to the sky and thought about the three souls that would not be receiving treats this holiday season.

Eva worked with Tess on the new designs and gifts for the Guardians when Drifter slithered up to their table with Eris Morn shadowing behind him. Eva was pleased to see him and gave him a smile. Drifter looked rather uncomfortable in his own skin standing out in the open around the buzz of the Bazaar, so quick to the shot he drawled out, “ Word is that you’ve been asking around for me. You lookin’ to get into Gambit sister? I could use someone with your talent to help out with gear that these heroes get.”

Eva beamed at him and said, “I would love the opportunity, dear, but I’m looking for your help with a matter for me.”

Drifter looked at her quizzically as Eris took a seat at the table, suppressing a bemused smile.

“What’s the matter at hand?” asked the Drifter while deftly flipping a jade coin between his fingers.

“I’d like you to host next year’s Festival of the Lost,” whispered Eva earnestly.

The Drifter stepped back from the gentlewoman and looked at her with disbelief for just a second. “Come again? I must have misheard you. I mean guardians have been banging knuckles with stasis, so that cracking crystalline noise really messes with a person’s senses.”

Eva stood up from the table, a head shorter than The Drifter and repeated, “I want you to host next year’s Festival of the Lost”

Drifter looked at this woman then back toward Eris. Eris grinned and added, “It only makes sense, the Infinite Forest was taken from us, the Derelict would be an adequate space to use to stage the event, and The Haul, as you call it, can create the entertainment for the Guardians.”

Drifter moved a bit farther from the table, grumbling, “Moondust, I can’t possibly…”

“It would also mean a lot to me. The Festival of the Lost is an important celebration to me,” Eris interrupted.

“...refuse,” finished a defeated Drifter.

“It’s settled then,” Eva clapped, “I’ll work out the details with you over the year.”


	2. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains spoilers for Destiny 2: Season of the Hunt
> 
> Saint awaits Osiris to receive him and give him the aid he needs.

Saint waited in the Bazaar for Osiris. He knew he’d come to his work table amidst the vendors and food stalls first before coming to see him in the Tower hangar. There were so many more people here than the hanger, some stopping to say hello to him. He appreciated each and gave them a boisterous greeting and thanks, but beneath the magnanimity was worry. Worry for Osiris. Worry for the Guardian that went after him. Most of all worry about his decision of not going with either costing him something dear.

Before Saint could worry further, Osiris arrived. Osiris was already turned to the task and quickly told Saint, “Now’s not the time Saint. I am needed to help the Guardian topple a plot by the Hive God of Wrath. I have to get going.” Osiris rifled through his papers and instruments while Saint stood there.

For anyone who saw Osiris, he was a man of purpose and will who, despite losing his ghost, would bring down a god. However, to those who knew Osiris as Saint did, he was a man in grief, fashioning his knowledge into a spear to pierce the heart of those who wronged him, god or not. 

Osiris turned to Saint, slowing from his purpose for a moment. He added, “I assume that they told you about Sagira. Then you know that I can’t just wait here like an injured bird to fly again. She will be avenged and Xivu Arath thwarted”.

Saint placed his large gloved hand on Osiris’ shoulder and said, “It will be but a moment of time. Then you may burn bright and rise again, my friend.”

Saint took Osiris away from the bazaar and the view of the wide eyed passerbys, to the rooftops that overlooked the whole of the Last City where only Louis could find them. Saint led Osiris to a corner of the rooftop where he had assembled a small display of candles, a small bag of candy corn, and an ornate box with incense. Osiris said nothing, speechless, and looked at Saint whose armor glistened in the twilight of the sun. Saint filled the silence between the two men saying, “Let us remember her together and give you both peace.”

Osiris kneeled, Saint followed suit, and the two remembered together. When they finished, the moon was at its zenith. Osiris turned to Saint and whispered, “Thank you.”


	3. The Unknown Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Based on events from Beyond Light
> 
> Shaxx is contacted by Ikora to meet at Midtown in The Last City. The two have a walk and converse over current affairs.

The pitter patter of crumbling detritus in Midtown filled between the rhythmic steps of Ikora and Shaxx as they walked through one of the alleyways that guardians sprinted down, shotguns in tow, just a few minutes prior. In that round, Shaxx recalled a Titan sliding, crystals swiftening her approach to her target, only to be cut short by a Hunter’s icy scythe. Stasis had made the Crucible a more interesting and challenging field to test Guardian’s light. It was this that he expected Ikora wanted to talk about. Shaxx approved Stasis’s use in the Crucible, as a Guardian must use every arsenal they have at their disposal to defend humanity, and the Crucible was where they forged that skill. However, events of late made it clear that Zavala saw things differently.

The two stopped in an alcove among the streets where the path split ahead two directions. Shaxx crossed his arms and looked at Ikora awaiting his lecture. Ikora put her hands behind her back and stepped away pacing in a small circle. After a few orbits around a thought, Ikora stops and says in a hushed tone, “Shaxx, I’d like to ask you for consultation.”

Shaxx dropped his arms. “In what field, Ikora?” he asked.

“In making tough decisions,” she replied, “You stood against the Warlords and joined the Iron Lords for a better fate for the lightless. How were you able to make that choice? To stand against those you called brother-in-arms?”

Silence crept in, as Shaxx considered the question. It was one he was asked before, but this time felt different. He chose his words with care and precision. 

“I was able to make that decision because the fate of those who were under my protection demanded I make it,” he answered finally while looking toward the sky, “and their belief in me to make the right choice gave me the strength to stand.”

Ikora nodded and walked to the far wall in the alcove. She played with void light in her hands, forming concentric spheres of energy that created an ever-darkening sphere. She closed her fist onto the sphere, popping it and creating vapor trails of the extinguished energy. She turned back to Shaxx. 

“Lord Shaxx, I need a proper place to think and test my Light. Do you have such a place for me to meditate?”

Shaxx placed his hands on his hips in his resplendent pose one often would see on the Tower. He bellowed, “OF COURSE! I will get twenty-five of my best Guardians. That should give you a few minutes to ruminate.”

Ikora smiled and the two walked the path ahead together.


End file.
